


I'd Do Anything for You

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani's glad to be back, but everyone keeps fussing over him, and he's starting to find it annoying.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaBearF1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/gifts).



Dani was wondering why he hadn't found an excuse not to attend the media event, but he wanted to show everyone that he was fit to race at the weekend. And he definitely wanted to show everyone that retiring was the last thing on his mind.

He was barely through the door when Marc was bouncing up to see him, his arms out for a hug. Dani smiled, going in for a quick hug but then Marc's arms were around him, squeezing him so tight that he thought he was going break his collar bone all over again.

Dani let out a little squeak, and Marc loosened his grip, but he didn't let go.

"I'm so glad that you're back." Marc's smile was pressed against his ear, his breath warm as he chuckled to himself.

"It's good to be back." Dani laughed, patting Marc on the back as he tried to wriggle out of his hold.

***

Dani was chatting to the media, Marc standing next to him, his arm out as though Dani could fall over at any second. He was aware of Marc's intense gaze, and a little bit of him wanted to shout that he was fine, but at the same time it was almost sweet.

It had been a long time since anyone looked at him like that, and Dani ended up blushing, why was he thinking of his teammate like that? He'd been away from racing for too long, he just needed to get back on the bike, clear his head and then everything would go back to normal between the two of them.

*

Dani was sitting at the back of the garage, relaxing before FP1 when he saw Marc approaching. He had a big grin on his face, although with Marc that didn't say anything about his state of mind, even when he was unhappy he usually hid it with a smile.

"I brought you a cushion." Marc held out the small orange pillow, and Dani laughed, Marc never failed to make digs about his height.

Dani leant forward to take the cushion, but he felt a twinge in his shoulder as he moved and he clutched at his shoulder, an involuntary reflex. Marc crouched down in front of him, staring into his eyes with concern written all over his face.

He put the cushion behind Dani's back, supporting him as he moved back in the seat. "Comfy?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay." Marc didn't look convinced. "If you need anything just ask."

"Ride slower?" Dani stuck his tongue out as Marc howled with laughter, clutching his sides as he rolled on to the floor. Mechanics were starting to stare, and Dani shook his head, rolling his eyes as he smiled at Marc. Even when he wasn't trying he still managed to make him smile.

*

Dani had managed to get through the day without too much pain, and he was heading back to his hotel room when he saw a familiar face waiting for him in the corridor.

Marc was leaning against the wall, looking like a model even though he was in scruffy jeans and an even scruffier hoodie. In his hand was a bag, and Dani could smell the wonderful treats that it held.

Dani shook his head, smiling as he looked at Marc.

"Are you going to open the door so that we can eat this while it's hot?" Marc laughed, a quieter version of his usual laugh, which Dani was sure all his neighbours in the hotel were thankful for.

Dani patted his pockets, finding out his keycard as Marc stood smiling. "Sure."

He fumbled with the lock on the door, and Marc reached out to steady his hand. The warmth of Marc sent sparks along Dani's arm, his hairs standing on end as Marc got the door open.

Marc bolted for the bed the second that the door was open, fluffing pillows and rearranging the duvet so that there was a nice comfy looking Dani-sized space in the middle of the bed.

Dani slipped off his shoes and made himself comfy on the bed, feeling a like a king on his throne, surrounded by one loyal servant that was grinning manically at him as he unveiled the food.

Pasta and steak, in a foil tub, Dani wasn't sure where Marc had found it, but just the smell of it had his mouth watering, and he took the plastic fork as Marc's big brown eyes stared at him, waiting for him to eat.

Dani took a bite, and it was perfect, trust Marc to find what he really wanted even when he wasn't sure of what he wanted.

"Good?" Marc looked proud of himself, and Dani stopped shovelling in forkfuls of pasta for just long enough to make a little appreciative noise in response. He was comfy and full, and happy.

Watching Marc eat, clearly ravenous after a long day on the bike, was pure pornography. Each little gasp and moan as he devoured his food was going straight to his crotch, and Dani shifted uncomfortably as his half hard cock pressed against the zip of his jeans.

Marc put the fork down and moved the food out of the way. "Are you not comfy?" He started fussing over Dani, moving the pillows so that he was propped up, and each brush of his hands had Dani blushing as his cock got harder.

"I'm okay." Dani sat up, wincing with the pain, but at least it wasn't his shoulder that was causing the problem this time. He shuffled off to the bathroom, leaving Marc sitting on the edge of the bed as he shut the door behind him.

Dani took a deep breath, gathering himself as he realised that he had another problem, he couldn't pee with a hard on. He let out a small groan, resting his head against the tiles behind the toilet, and he tried to think of unsexy things but his mind kept coming back to Marc.

The door creaked, and he was startled out of his thoughts, turning to see who was there before rushing to cover his cock with his hands and failing spectacularly.

"I was worried that you'd fainted," Marc said, his eyes staring at the ceiling in a valiant attempt to ease Dani's embarrassment, but it was no use. Dani knew that he'd seen his erection, and he was smart enough to work out that he was the cause of it.

"I'm sorry." Dani wasn't sure what he was apologising for, but he just wanted the tension to end.

Marc bit at his lip, and Dani blushed, it wasn't helping all the thoughts running through his mind, or his struggle to cover his hard on.

"I could help you with that." Marc smiled, his tongue teasing at his teeth.

Dani blushed, wondering where all the blood was coming from, since his erection showed no sign of losing interest any time soon.

His mind was reeling with it all, he was waiting for Marc to laugh, to say that he was joking and tease him about it. But all Marc did was lick his lips.

Marc was serious.

Dani let out the breath that he'd been holding, and Marc stepped closer, his eyes never leaving Dani's as he reached out to rest his hand on Dani's waist.

Marc leant in for a kiss, and Dani felt the embarrassment fade, his hands moving away from his cock so that he could run his fingers through Marc's hair. Marc's lips were so soft, and he stood on his tiptoes so that he could deepen the kiss, Marc's big hands stroking at his back.

Dani let out a little gasp, and Marc groaned, a noise of pure pleasure which had Dani's cock twitching in anticipation. Marc stepped back, fidgeting with the hem of Dani's jumper before pulling it up over his head, taking care not to hurt him.

Marc ran his fingers over the scar, one of many that covered Dani's body, still a thick pink stripe, but it would fade with time.

"Go get comfy on the bed." Marc followed Dani back through to the bedroom, his hand gently resting on his waist as Dani lay out on the bed.

His cock was still hanging out, and Dani went to wriggle out of his jeans, but Marc stopped him, trailing kisses over his collar bone, the briefest brush of his lips making him moan in pleasure.

Marc's warm brown eyes were looking up at him, his tongue darting out as he traced each of Dani's scars, pausing to suck on his nipples, waiting until Dani was tugging at his hair before moving lower.

Dani felt Marc's hands pulling his jeans and boxers lower, grin on his face as he dragged his eyes over Dani before licking his lips.

Just the sight of Marc with his plump lips wrapped around his cock was enough to have Dani on the brink of orgasm, his cheekbones standing out as he sucked. The heat of Marc's mouth was searing, every flick of his tongue sent sparks through his body, leaving him breathless as he ran his fingers through Marc's silky hair.

Dani pressed his head back against the pillow, pleading for more as Marc took all of him into his mouth, the tip making him gag and Dani came without warning, spilling down Marc's throat as he greedily swallowed it all down.

He lay breathless and shuddering, each brush of Marc's lips as he licked him clean felt like another orgasm, and he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

Marc kissed his way back up, delighting in the way that Dani shivered as he cuddled in next to him, leaning in for a sloppy kiss, letting Dani taste himself on his lips.

"What did I do to deserve a teammate like you?" Dani stroked Marc's hair, basking in the grin on his face.

"You'd do the same for me." Marc cuddled in against Dani's chest, listening to his heart race just because he was near.

Dani wiggled his eyebrows, smiling at Marc as he blushed. "You only have to say the word."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
